


Drive

by pretzelstars



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Beyond Mushbury, Gen, I tried to convert most of the Yogs tekkit world and stuff to Modern!AU, lots of references, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelstars/pseuds/pretzelstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey Proasheck is getting bored of life in Mushbury, then a strange woman gets into her car and tells her to drive. Accepting this surprisingly calmly, they drive to Zoey's new life she's always craved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

It was an uncomfortably warm summer’s day, and Zoey was driving around aimlessly, no place to go at no specific time. You see, she had received her licence just a couple of weeks ago, and she hadn’t really been able to just get out and drive around in her small, bland-coloured, second hand car that had been such a bargain. It was the ‘Heart of Mushbury’, it smelt fantastic, and it was all hers. Rythian had been having to taxi everyone around, and Zoey didn’t at all like the fact she had to call up Rythian at ridiculous times in the morning, or just interrupt his daily life because she had places to be, and quickly, like to visit Xephos to hear him speak of his home land, she was an avid adventurer too you see. 

Mushbury however, was a bit of a drag sometimes. The people were quiet and that’s how they liked it, they were nice sure, but it didn’t give the spice of adventure that Zoey craved in a place. She loved that little spark that could eventually lead to a good memory or a lovely person. Mushbury barely offered a memory you could remember a week later, especially one that was for the right reasons. She really wanted to be in the city, like Xephos and Honeydew, or Lalna, or Nano. Nano had only recently moved in with Lalna and she tells of the many times she has had a memorable or amazing experience. Zoey wanted in. She had barely had enough money to pay rent for the good ol’ Blackrock Stronghold. It was a small council flat that her and Rythian and bought together just for a place to make music, to hang out, and to live if their parents got a bit too stressing for them. It had been a dank and dreary place, and always smelt of stale take-away food and cigarette smoke, but usually when it was only Rythian there because of his parents giving him flack about not moving out fully. He often took a cigarette or two to relax, but Zoey can’t stand the smell of smoke, so he tries his hardest to warn her not to come round, in the form of about 21 text messages. 

She missed Blackrock Stronghold, it was a lovely little den that all their friends had visited once or more, and most importantly, and Zoey loves to brag about it, it was theirs. Their own space for them to chill out without a care in the world, and also for a selectively mute boy they had befriended called Teep, they didn’t know much about him but he was a lovely person so they welcomed him to chill with them with open arms. Unfortunately a year or two ago, the building for the flat was demolished, and they saw their place go up in a big cloud of dust and debris. Zoey cried just a little bit, but they were offered a rehome, to which Rythian turned down, he was moving out properly in just a few months to the big city, where Sips, Sjin, Xephos, the Hat trio, most were hanging out and living. Zoey had to move to Mushbury because of her auntie needing assistance around the house. 

So that’s how Zoey ended up buying her first car, the fantastic ‘Heart of Mushbury’. It was hers, that’s what she loved, but she had no reason to drive it recently, except go visit Rythian, but she thought she might as well get used to driving as a whole before trying to navigate the inner roads and streets of the big city. She waved to the elderly friends of her Auntie Shroomsie, asked them how they were, and tell them how she got her license, and they can congratulate her, and she can drive off, wanting to go to the big city more than before they opened their mouth to tell her the kind words. Then, as if by someone reading Zoey’s mind, an adventure walked right into her fast enough that she wouldn’t be able to stop the car in time. The ‘adventure’ came in the form of a very stocky looking five foot tall woman with frizzy hair, a rainbow hairband, and a very worried look on her face. She smacked the dirty window of Zoey’s second hand car, Zoey opened the door, and the woman rushed in simply instructed.

“Drive, NOW!” She yelled, her eyes were wide, and she was shaky, almost bearing a grin.

“What? What’s up with you? Who even are you?!” Zoey asked, immediately switching gears, slamming her foot down, causing the car to jump from sluggishly moving, to nearly hitting the elderly man crossing the street. “Answer me!” Zoey insisted again. 

“My names Fiona Saberial, it’s lovely to meet you.” The woman said surprisingly cheerily, she kept looking back through the rear-view mirror, just to check on something.

“That’s lovely, my names Zoey, but tell me what the hell are you doing, where are we going?!” Zoey said worryingly. 

“Away from here, before the cops even notice I’m here.”

“What do you mean the cops?!” Zoey yelled, switching gears and smoothly gliding round a junction, they were heading out of Mushbury. Finally, she had a reason to get out of that dreary and sluggish town, ever since Auntie Shroomsie had passed away, Zoey just didn’t have the resources to move to the city, and the mayor of Mushbury was a complete twat anyway. He just hasn’t the same since a few years ago, no one really knows why though.

“I mean the cops who might be a bit pissed since I stole these from that public display.” She produced the small statues that were propped up in the town centre from her bag that was the size of her torso, the statues were two feet tall and fairly thing, so they fit in the bag like a dream. 

“Oh those old things, I’m sure they’ll be fine about them, no one likes them anyway. You’re not from Mushbury are you lass?” Zoey said, chuckling. 

“No, I’m from the big city country girl!” She said, with a grin. 

“That’s where we’re heading then.” Zoey said confidently.

“Wait don’t you live back their? I just needed to get a quick getaway and you’re car seemed the nicest option, you looked nice yourself, when I was hitting you’re the window for you to let me in.”

“Not anymore I don’t, it’s boring, it’s dreary, and it’s dusty. The city is where we’re meant to be.”

“We?” Fiona said, to which she got a wink from Zoey. Fiona didn’t know whether to blush or laugh. “So, where are you going to stay in the big city country girl?” Fiona asked, relaxing. They had left Mushbury, and now the scenery outside the car was turning from old looking houses to fields. 

“Maybe at my friend Rythian apartment, he says the view his lovely, but his neighbour Lalna is a complete buttface.” 

“You know, I rent out an apartment just above a tattoo parlour, it’s pretty spacious, and if we get there on time the tattooist won’t be around to see you sneak in. Even if she does, she’ll be fine with it, we’re good mates. I’ve got a spare bedroom, if you’d like.”

“That’d be lovely Fiona.” Zoey started, Fiona’s eyes lit up, “But I think I might crash with Rythian tonight, as I just met you by using my car as a getaway.” They both laughed, but then Zoey thought, she had left her stuff in Mushbury. “I’ll probably be going down to Mushbury a lot if I do move in with you temporarily, and turning up to Rythian’s at this late in the afternoon expecting a place to stay is a little unfair, so Fiona-,” Zoey trailed off, waiting for Fiona to respond with her last name.”

“It’s Fiona Saberial.”

“So Fiona Saberial, I do accept you’re lovely offer a nice place to stay until I’m out of that old, dying town.”

“Aren’t you going to miss it?” Fiona asked.

“Of course, it was a lovely little old town, especially when my Auntie Shroomsie was still around, but since then it’s just not been the place for me y’know?” Zoey said, she often felt trapped, and cramped in that place, and is if by magic, Fiona had suddenly walked into Zoey’s life, and for the past half an hour or so, Zoey had felt more free than ever before. It felt lovely. “The city’s the place for me Fiona, and thank you for letting me see it for the first time.”

“It’s my pleasure Miss-?”

“It’s Proasheck.”

“It’s my pleasure Miss Proasheck.”

**Author's Note:**

> AU NICKED FROM THIS POST! LUV THESE AUS! http://tokiosunset.tumblr.com/post/105774914690  
> I really liked making this fic because as I'm British I often have to look up terms for American based places and things because I write a lot of American based fanfic, like RT and Homestuck, but I got to write was I'm used to this time and it was very calming and just really lovely :DD


End file.
